


i'm with you

by Lissy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Harry is Kakashi's mission, Post-Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Pre-Naruto Canon Era, canon? don't know that bitch, he will be her body guard, i'm mixing shit up my dudes, no beta we die like men, sporadic updates because of who i am as a person, there are cliches my dudes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lissy/pseuds/Lissy
Summary: "I have a mission for you, Kakashi. You will protect Potter Harry from all threats until the completion of her task."Before his death, Dumbledore arranges for Harry to have some extra help on her hunt for the horcruxes. Falling in love with him wasn't part of the plan.





	i'm with you

"You wished to see me, Hokage-sama."

Hatake Kakashi stands at attention in front of his sovereign. He isn't quite sure why he's been summoned, but a part of him hopes that the Hokage will take back his decision to retire him from ANBU. That had been a week ago, and he is already terribly unsure of what to do with himself. He's worn that Inu mask faithfully for ten years; it's as much a part of him as his chakra is.

The Hokage sits behind his desk. His normal genial expression is tainted with something darker; something that Kakashi is quite used to seeing in the mirror. He's only seen that expression on his leader once before—the day the Kyuubi attacked, and they both lost people important to them.

"Kakashi, what do you know about the world outside of the Elemental Nations?"

Well, that is certainly not what he was expecting to hear. Kakashi's one visible eye narrows slightly. "I've heard things," he says softly. "Sensei said that the world outside mainly consists of civilians, and that even their military power does not use chakra."

Not many people are aware that more existed than the Elemental Nations, but to the ones that are aware, it is almost an abstract concept. Kakashi only knows as much as he does because of Minato-sensei, who he's sure had heard it from Jiraiya-sama. And if there is anyone that would have an idea about what lay beyond, it will be Konoha's very own Spy Master.

The Hokage entwines his weathered hands together and nods. "Their ways are different," he concedes. "I was fortunate in my youth to venture outside the Elemental Nations and befriended someone. He was the Master of a school where they specialized in a form of senjutsu that they called mahou. We became close friends and remained close even after I returned to Konoha. Until five years ago, that is."

Kakashi is surprised, and more than a little confused. That confusion only increases when the Third hands him a letter from his desk along with a plain silver bracelet. He takes it in his hands. "Hokage-sama…?"

The Hokage gestures to the letter with a slight grimace. "Put on the bracelet, and read the letter," he orders.

Kakashi stares skeptically at the bracelet for a moment before he does as he is told. He opens the letter and is very surprised to see loopy script instead of kanji. The letter is written in… _romaji_? But that's…ancient? Outdated? The cursive isn't even in Japanese, and yet he can understand everything.

He looks at the Third in bewilderment and is met with an expectant stare. Kakashi swallows before he turns his attention to the letter once more and starts to read.

_Hiruzen,_

_I have so many things to say, and I'm afraid I don't have enough time to do so. Where do I even begin? Old friend, words cannot express how deeply sorry I am. I allowed our differences to interfere with our friendship and judged too harshly. It is, I'm afraid, too easy to be judgmental of a culture that I do not fully understand. This apology is a few years too late, but I am hopeful nonetheless that you can see my sincerity and accept it._

_Unfortunately, the war over here has only worsened. It is as I feared. My old student is quickly growing in power, and I'm afraid I won't be around much longer to aid in the effort against him._

_You see, I've fallen victim to a curse, and my days are numbered. Severus has done all that he can to help, but there isn't much that can be done. I've begun preparing Harry, but I am afraid it isn't enough._

_You were right; I should have trained her more. I should have done a lot of things, and this is another regret that I shall take to my grave. There is a terrible burden that falls on her shoulders. She is strong, though, and I know that she can bear this weight._

_And so, if it's not too much, old friend, I have one last request._

_I would like to hire one of your ninjas to look after her. Harry understands the task that she must do, but I feel having a trained guard look after her while she completes this task will be the best course of action. She has her friends that will be willing to help her, I'm sure, but they are not nearly as trained as one of your men will be._

_I understand if you cannot honor this request, but I hope that you will be able to. If you choose to accept, let one drop of your blood fall on this parchment. It will activate a transfer of funds and will allow Fawkes to ensure safe passage to your ninja._

_Perhaps, old friend, we will meet in another life, and I will not allow this foolish pride of mine to cloud my judgment again._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Kakashi is not a man often stunned, but he's having a little bit of a hard time processing everything he read. He stares at the letter for a few long moments before his attention shifts to the Hokage.

"This is…" Kakashi begins, but then cuts himself off. He doesn't know what to think.

"I met Albus over forty years ago," the Third says softly. "This was shortly before I took the hat. Tobirama-sensei sent me on a mission that led me to the outside world. His world, the one with mahou users, was entrenched in a war, and he was helping lead the resistance. We had a lot in common, and we kept a friendship throughout these years. His world has once again been plunged into war. And the hopes of winning this war rests on the shoulders of a civilian with little to no training." His lips thin dangerously, and he gestures at Kakashi. "What do you think of this?"

"Wars are not won by one person," Kakashi responds immediately. "And if things work differently for these mahou users, why not train her for war? A civilian isn't equipped to fight in battle."

"Why, indeed?" The Hokage murmurs. "Of course, when this was pointed out, words were exchanged, and it was decided that our correspondence would cease." He pauses for a moment. "For the friendship we had shared, I will honor Albus' last request. I have a mission for you, Kakashi. You will protect Potter Harry from all threats until the completion of her task. Due to the high profile of the client, this will be the equivalent of an A-rank. The timeline for this mission is rough, but I do not expect it will take more than two years. In that time, you will follow standard protocol regarding communications."

Kakashi straightens even further. "Understood, Hokage-sama."

The Hokage stares at Kakashi, the mission scroll in his hand. "You will be sent to a war-zone, Kakashi. There is a high chance of death should you choose to accept this mission. You are one of my best, and that is why I am sending you. However, I know I have asked a lot of you these past few years. If you do not want this mission, I will find someone else."

It's an out that doesn't get offered to anybody. Kakashi knows what the Hokage is talking about. Unable to deal with Minato's death, unable to interact with Naruto the way he craves, he's accepted any mission he came across, even the ones that were considered undesirable from his fellow ANBU. Some of his fellow ANBU still have families, though. They have people waiting for them at home, home cooked meals on dining room tables, laughter and warm hugs, the works.

Kakashi has an old clan home collecting dust ( _he can still see his father's cooling corpse_ ) and an apartment that he's barely in. He has his ninken and there are a few comrades that he genuinely enjoys spending time with, but it's not the same.

He accepts the scroll. "It will be done, Hokage-sama."

The Hokage nods his head. "Update your final effects, if necessary. You will come here tomorrow at 0600 hours." He takes out a small stack of papers. "Dismissed, Kakashi."

Kakashi leaves the Hokage's office and takes to the rooftops. It doesn't take very long for him to make it to his apartment. He steps into it with a renewed purpose. Just yesterday he was bored out of his mind, unsure of what to do now that his career in the ANBU was over. The Hokage had dropped hints about him possibly taking on a genin team, but Kakashi was vehemently against that. He doesn't want to have partners; it only makes it hurt more when they leave or die.

Kakashi unseals the scroll and surveys its contents.

There's a picture included, and Kakashi's one eye stares at it appraisingly. His client looks younger than him, maybe in her late teens, but Kakashi knows that age has absolutely no merit on someone's skills. Hell, he'd already been a highly skilled killer before he turned ten. The girl is pale, and she has long, messy black hair. Her eyes are almond-shaped, and they are the brightest shade of green Kakashi has ever seen.

She is very beautiful.

Kakashi shakes his head, not sure where that thought had come from but promptly banishes it. He returns his attention to the scroll. She's a civilian with minimal training, but that isn't an insurmountable obstacle. The scroll notes her power levels to be the equivalent of high-chunin level, which is more than practical. Skills can be taught; raw power can be harnessed.

Kakashi studies the scroll until he has it memorized, packing everything he'll potentially need. This will be a dangerous mission; there's a high chance of him not coming back, and as he lays down for the night, all he feels is peace, the calm before the storm.

He's always thrived under pressure.

**Author's Note:**

> me to me: don't do the thing  
> me: *does the thing*
> 
> This little prologue has been sitting on my computer for like three years now. At the time, I was incredibly depressed, and while writing helped me feel better, I was also highly critical of my work (and I still kind of am). But I wanted to post this and see how it does.
> 
> I hope you guys like it! Updates will be sporadic because I have _sooooo_ many other projects that I'm actively working on. But, if it's the last thing I do, I will add more Kakashi/female!Harry fics until the fandom is populated with them! >:D


End file.
